youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HoneyballGames
Honigball bzw. HoneyballLP, Honey oder Isa (bürgerlich Isabel Barbarahttps://twitter.com/HoneyballCookie/status/1190666508063649793 Zimmermann) geb. am 9. Januar 1989 ist eine deutsche Let's Playerin im Team Gronkh.de. Ihr erstes Let's Play war Megaman X. Leben Honigball ist Fotodesignerin, Grafikerin und Illustratorin von Beruf und ist viel im Eventmanagement tätig. Nebenbei betreibt sie noch ihren YouTube-Kanal. Sie kommt aus Offenbach am Main / Frankfurt am Main, ihr aktueller Wohnort ist Berlin-Spandau zusammen mit Franz (FreshFriendz). Sie hat am 9. Januar Geburtstag. Weitere Infos gibt's auf ihrem Blog. Videos Obwohl der Kanal eine relativ hohe Abonnentenzahl besitzt, liegen die Views eines Videos durchschnittlich bei 15.000. Dafür sind die täglichen Views mit rundum 100.000 deutlich im Kanalschnitt. Zu ihren Videos hat sie einen Arbeitsplan, dort kann man ihr tägliches Let's Play Vorhaben verfolgen. Täglich kommen Videos zu Snipperclips, Sims 4, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, wöchentlich dazu neue Nintendo Projekte, Pokemon Mond und Animal Crossing New Leaf. Für ihre Zeichentutorials hat sie einen eigenen Kanal mit dem Namen "Kritzelpixel" Die Länge der Videos beträgt meistens 20-30 Minuten. Je nach Format und Zeit richten sich die Längen der Folgen. Einiger Content ist aufwändig bearbeitet, anderer besteht aus Intro - Gameplay - Outro. Eine bunte Mischung. Art Tutorials Honigball hat für ihre Zeichentutorials einen eigenen Kanal mit dem Namen "Kirtzelpixel". Die Serie nennt sich Kritzel Pixel. Jedes Video beginnt mit einem Speedart in Form von Mangas. Danach folgt eine Lektion im Zeichnen. Im Rahmen des Formats lädt sie auch Videos vom Spiel Art Academy Atelier für die Wii U hoch. Desweiteren hatte Honeyball an der Veröffentlichung eines "Youtuber Ausmalbuchs" gearbeitet. Es ist in jedem Buchhandel erhältlich und kostet auf Amazon 12€. Let's Plays Aktuelle Let' Plays * Kritzel Pixel (eigener Kanal, kein Let's Play) * Sims 4 Challenge (mit Franz) * Stardew Valley * Super Mario Odyssey * Sims 4 Let's Play * Sims 4 ( eigenes Wiki für Sims 3 & 4 von Honey hier,Hilfe bei Bearbeitung gewünscht) * Angespielt ³ * Inktober (Zeichenmonat) Honeyball spiel bereits seit dem 07.03.2015 Animal Crossing auf ihrem Kanal. Die kleine, liebe Hanni zieht nach Pilzdorf, in eine wunderschöne Stadt mit liebevollen Nachbarn & Einwohnern. Natürlich ist auch wieder Günther mit dabei, unser freundlicher Stadtbaum. Jeden Tag nimmt Isa uns mit auf eine neue Reise nach Pilzdorf, um wieder etwas Neues zu erleben. Und hin und wieder besuchen wir auch welche von euch da draußen, um uns eure schönen Städte anzuschauen. Inwischen ist sie bei Staffel 3 des Let's Plays angelangt und hat es pausiert. * Guild Wars 2 Ihr Lieblings MMO darf auf ihrem Kanal natürlich nicht fehlen. Sie plant eine detailierte Einführung in das Spiel, weshalb die 1. Folge immernoch nur geplant ist. Wer Guild Wars 2 bei Honey sehen will, kann entweder ihr altes Let's Play davon schauen, oder im Stream vorbei schauen, wo sie ab und zu Guild Wars spielt. * Sims 4 | Staffel 4 Die vierte Staffel von Honeys Sims 4 Let's Play knüpft direkt an die Handlungen der vorherigen Staffeln an. Die drei ursprünglichen Hauptcharaktere Torsten, Marvin und Yuki leben nicht mehr in ihrer WG und sind inzwischen mehr zu Nebencharakteren geworden. In der vierten Staffel wurde der Fokus nämlich auf die nächste Generation von Sims gelegt. Der Hauptcharakter ist Akito, der Bruder von Yuki. Er ist mit Freunden in eine WG in der Stadt gezogen und kämpft mit vielen Problemen. Das Leben der Gruppe ist verrückt, amüsant und man sieht häufig auch altbekannte Charaktere wie Mio oder Yuki. Marvin, der Marienkäfer der Gruppe, hat sich bereits früh (in Staffel 1) verliebt und hat zusammen mit seiner Freundin Moe eine Tochter Cloe bekommen. Sie haben auch recht bald geheiratet, doch nach so langer Zeit zusammen ist die Beziehung zwischen Marvin und Moe immer weiter bergab gegangen. Nach einigen Jahren Ehe und, wie Honey sagt auch wenn man es im Let's Play natürlich nicht sehen kann, einer Paartherapie, sind die beiden zum Schluss gekommen, dass es besser ist, sich scheiden zu lassen. Cloe kommt damit allerdings nicht sehr gut zurecht und kommt immer mehr auf die schiefe Bahn. Torsten, der Künstler, hat nach einigen Anstrengungen der letzten Staffel seinen Kater Miekesch geheiratet. Torsten, der lange Zeit nicht wirklich gemerkt hat, dass er schwul ist, hat auch in den letzen Staffeln bereits zwei Alien-Söhne auf die Welt gebracht, Mio und Theo. Auf unerklärliche Weise ist Miekesch dann in der Hochzeitsnacht von Torsten geschwängert worden und hat der Familie, die inzwischen in einem wunderschönen Haus in Windenburg lebt, einen weiteren Jungen namens Mike geboren. Yuki, welche inzwischen zur Hauptcharakterin des Let's Plays geworden ist, hat sich in dieser Staffel schon vielen Herausforderungen gestellt. Nachdem ihre Beziehung zu Leo in der 2. Staffel ein Ende fand und sie eine "nicht-Beziehung-Beziehung" mit ihrem Arbeitskollegen Sam geführt hat, musste sie zuschauen wie ihre beste Freundin Sarah schwanger wurde und eine Tochter, Christina, bekam, obwohl doch Yuki selber immer Kinder haben wollte. Schließlich sieht es auch so aus, als würde es zwischen Sam und ihr nicht mehr gut funktionieren. Da sie, seit dem Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Leo, einige Vertrauensprobleme und Bindungsängste hat und mit Sam nie genau definieren wollte was sie sind, hören die beiden eine Weile auf sich zu treffen und Yuki beendet auch ihre Arztkarriere. Doch nur kurze Zeit später merkt sie, wie auch Sam, dass sie nicht ohne einander klar kommen. Die beiden Treffen sich, reden ausführlich und kommen endlich ganz offiziell zusammen. Kurze Zeit später zieht Yuki zu Sam nach Windenburg in sein großes Haus, frei nach dem Motto: Warum warten? Andere Charaktere die im Let's Play vorkommen sind Yukis beste Freundin Sarah mit ihrem Hippie-Freund Jacob und deren Tochter Christina, Yukis kleiner Bruder Akito, welcher eine DJ-Karriere anstrebt und sich regelmässig mit anderen Teenagern trifft (welche in Staffel 4 vielleicht die Haupthandlung übernehmen sollen) und das Paar Alento und Svenja, die im gleichen Haus wohnen wie Yuki, Sarah und Co. Honeyball spielt die Sims 4 mit allen Erweiterung und mit einigen Mods und mit sehr viel CC. * Pokémon Mond Als Moona bereist Honey die Alola Region um die Allerbeste zu werden, wie es keine vor ihr war. * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Auch wenn ihr Name nicht LooksLikeLink ist, Honey aka SoundLikeLink kämpft sich durch die Ruinen von Hyrule. Das etwas längere Let's Play mit etwa 50min Parts ist von Honey als "Einschlaf LP" gedacht. Jedoch ist es schwierig dabei einzuschlafen wenn sie schreiend im Kreis rennt. Ein unterhaltsames Let's Play das seinem inoffiziellen Namen "Death in the Wild" gerecht wird. Sie erfindet auch gerne mal (für einzelne Folgen) andere spezielle Namen wie z.B. The Legend of Derp, Derp in the Derp. Beendete Let's Plays * Overlord * Splatoon (LPT) * The Everything of Isaac: Rebirth (mit eigener Challenge) * Mario Kart 8 * Full Mojo Rampage (LPT) * Cities Skylines (angespielt) * The Crew (mit dakieksde) * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Magicka 2 (LPT) * Don't Starve * Don't Starve Reign of Giants * Banished * Die Sims 2 * Sims 3 Let's Show * Die Sims Mittelalter * Sim City * Anno 2070 * Hearthstone * Pikmin 3 * League of Legends * Happy Wheels * The Binding of Isaac * Minecaft Staffel 1+2 * Minecraft Hexxit (mit FreshFriendz) * Minecraft Map: Vechs Sea of Flames * Pflanzen gegen Zombies Staffel 1+2 * Yoshi's Woolly World * Arms * Snipperclipps * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Pokemon Mond * Ever Oasis * Minecraft: Piro Pausierte Let's Plays * Dragon Age Inquisition (Grund: Frameeinbrüche) * PvZ Gardenwarfare (LPT) * PvZ Heroes (Grund: technische probleme) * Pokemon X (Grund: persönliche Probleme) * Animal Crossing New Leaf (Sommerpause 2017) * Sims 4 Vampires (Warten auf Sims 4 Hunde & Katzen) Abgebrochene Let's Plays * Die Sims 3 (Grund: technische Probleme) Skyrim (Grund: technische Probleme) Vlogs Immer mal wieder gibt es auf dem Kanal einen Vlog. In diesem spricht Honey über Themen, die ihr Persönlich wichtig sind und beantwortet Fragen von Zuschauern. Oftmals schweift sie beim beantworten der Fragen ab und deshalb sind ihre Vlogs meist etwas länger. Für mehr Content dieser Art hat sie einen Kanal neben dem Gamingchannel. Vollkornhonig. Livestreams Auf Twitch streamt Honeyball zwar unregelmässig, jedoch recht häufig. Die Streams beginnen meist gegen abend und können auch länger gehen. Sie spielt unterschiedliche Spiele und zeichnet ab und zu auch etwas live. Alle ihre Streams haben Open End, und so ist es nicht ungewöhnlich wenn sie gegen 3 oder 4 Uhr nachts enden, wenn nicht sogar später. Häufig macht sie auch live Aufnahmen für ein Let's Play wie The Legend of Zelda. Veranstaltungen, Events & Co. Honey war seit einigen Jahren auf der Gamescom, im Jahre 2016 ebenfalls. Bei dem Event war sie unter anderem auf der Bühne von Nintendo oder Square Enix. Sie durfte verschiedene Spiele anspielen wie z.B. das neue Sims 4 Add on "Zeit für Freunde" oder den zweiten Teil von Plants vs. Zombies. Außerdem kommentierte sie den Livestream von Guild Wars 2 bei der Vorstellung des neuen Add-Ons "Heart of Thones". Equipment Computer (seit dem April 2017) http://guildwarsdiamonds.tumblr.com/PC * Gehäuse: NZXT Phantom 820 Big-Tower weiß * Netzteil: COUGAR GX800 v3 800W ATX 2.31 80+ Gold * Mainboard: MSI Z270 Gaming Pro Carbon * CPU: INTEL Core i7-7700K, Quad-Core “Kaby Lake” * Kühlung: ENERMAX Liqmax ll 120, WAKÜ * Grafikkarte: 2x GTX 1080 GameRock Referenzen Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Minecraft